What Happens When the World Outside Turns Horrible
by Alexa666
Summary: The continuation of a vampires story where now we have her daughters life, half vampire, half hunter, following in her footsteps to find something deeper than what anyone had ever expected
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I sat on a street corner near the orphanage, waiting for a taxi. A stranger comes up to me and he wraps his arms around my waist, his lips on my cheek.

"what's your name, pretty lady?" he whispered seductively as he worked his way from my cheek to my neck and groped me. Smiling, I turned around and flung my arms around his neck. He, surprised but happy, smiled back and brought me closer to him.

"what's your name?" he asked in between biting my neck and sucking on it. I smiled and weakly said

"Kairi Nina Jones" before snapping his neck. My bad girl reputation has caught up with me as I looked into the water. Yes, my name is Kairi Jones and I'm an orphan. My mother was Ceara Jones, killed fifteen years on this day, my birthday. I am nineteen years old and ready to start my life, hoping to find who I truly am as I track down the person who killed her and hope to my fucking god my records don't catch up to me.

It had been raining all day, proof that I'm the hells heaven, a half blood of hunter and vampire alike and the only one of my kind to my knowledge anyway. People sense evil when I'm around. They look at me like I'm disgusting, the one thing that couldn't be worse than vermin or shit. Anything to make sure I hurt, right? Wrong.

I walked down the street, my eyes straight as my bangs covered my face. My black skin tight jeans clung to me as did my low cut red corset top. A leather jacket made me look a little skanky but whatever. My long black hair that was sleek and silky clung to me, as if it was in dire need of protection. All in all, for a loner, I must say I looked good.

My fangs were hidden by my black lips, my dark eye shadow making my jade eyes look dark. I was pouty, moody if you must. Temperamental. A brat. Don't feel sorry for me, I'll snap your neck. The last thing I want is your pity. That was my attitude since I was five years old and I was waiting for someone to understand me. I was told that I was pretty from a young age. I still don't believe it.

Boarding the taxi down the street, I smiled, happy that I was leaving this dip shit of a town that my mother called home. Looking forward to my future, I blocked all thoughts of what I had to do… When I knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Sounding Familiar

The taxi stopped just outside of town since that's all I had money for. I began walking straight ahead as my gaze wandered from one side of this town to the other. Buildings that looked like they belonged in Dr. Seuss's writing were clattered together, making this place looking like a dump _Such a strange fucking town where no one fucking lives. Why would mother want me to live here?_ The consistent thumping of music flowed through my ears as I stopped, smiling. _Of course. Ceara, the party girl. _My stomach growled and I looked toward it, hoping. I entered this close bar. Neon lights flooded the area as strippers began walking across the stage. Guys looked at them willingly and I shook my head. _Must be males night. _I thought.

Desperately, I looked around. Most of them were paying attention to strippers and a few of them were talking to their friends. My eyes searched hungrily for a perfect one I could get. And of course, there were two in the corner. They were talking and not paying attention to the strippers. One of them got up and began walking towards the washroom. Before he got there, I "inconveniently" stepped in his way, flashing a flirty smile. He smiled back, staring at my boobs. In my mind, I sighed but the fake smile that was plastered, stayed. He turned his attention to my eyes and took my hand.

"Hey baby, want to get away for the evening?" I knew I was using compulsion for this but I nodded slightly and gracefully followed him out to the alleyway. He looked me up and down once more before his lips were on mine, one hand up my skirt, the other gently massaging my boob. I quite liked this feel and slowly left his lips and his massaging got more and more violent, holding in my moans. My teeth grazed against his skin and for a second, I heard a voice in my head, probably my thoughts. _Yeah, you could finish him NOW or you could lose your virginity to him. _I smiled and sunk my teeth into him, lapping up the blood as he moaned.

I finished him off though, he never screamed just moaned. I think I broke him. Shuddering, I began walking inside. The thing about half-breeds is that we're exactly like vampires with only a few human traits. Of course, how would I know right? I'll tell you, it's experience. My whole life, I've been able to walk in the sun, get drunk without hangovers and I am usually exhausted. My humanness allows me to have a heartbeat and give off an aura that says I'm human.

I walked into the bar, smiling to myself. A few moments, I turned around. The feeling that someone was watching me followed. Scanning the room, I found a culprit. A very good looking twenty one year old it seemed was watching me. He had dark blue eyes, tanned skin, like everybody in this room and light brown hair. He was fucking tall, 6'7", maybe two inches taller. My heart beat faster as he turned to face a brunette and very pretty girl he was talking to in the group. I wanted so badly to run up to him and kiss him, let him be the first to ruin my purity.

I hastily turned my senses to ignore him and ran off since it was my chance. I looked back briefly and he was heading back to the girl. _Since when did he get up? _I found an abandoned building, puzzled with my thoughts. Setting my crap down, I stared off into the distance. I thought of his eyes and that made me shutter. Crawling into bed, I couldn't get him off my mind. I thought of how it would be to have his lips on mine or him just telling me secrets. Sleep soon consumed me but my dreams continued on this rampage. I felt... a longing.

DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL IDEA OF HER GOING TO THE BAR. I HAD A CO-AUTHOUR FOR THIS CHAPTER SINCE I WAS SUFFERING FROM WRITERS BLOCK. SHE IS A FAN THAT BELIEVES IN THE STORY AND THIS IS HER CALL OUT. THANK YOU CHUCKIE NERD!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: What s going on?

I was in a white cloud of pure happiness. My heart was slow as was my breathing. I was all alone, lying down in my jeans. A flash of lightening and all the sudden, there were neon lights with nothing but a dance floor, no one else but me was in this room. I began to get the feeling I was being watched and turned around.  
The hot guy from earlier stood before me, only in a Speedo, his tanned skin matching it wonderfully. He looked confused at first then, looked me up and down, smiling. I looked down at myself and my eyes became wide. I was wearing a red dress that came up to the middle of my thighs. It was strapless and tied at the back. The front part covered everything from my shoulders down but was also tied in the crest of my breasts, making it really tight across the bust. My hair was perfectly straight and even I had to admit, I was looking pretty hot. He came forward and stopped a meter in front of me.  
Hey, I m Loren. He smiled, still looking at me thoughtfully. I couldn t keep myself from smiling. I m Kairi. He put his hand out to shake mine. I took it but the second I did, I tried to get it off, it wouldn t move. A few seconds later, I didn t ever WANT to stop him from touching me. He must have been feeling the same way I was feeling for, he reached for my other hand and kissed me, pleading. This took me by surprise as this kiss began to intensify and his hands began to travel up my arms and down to my waist, pulling me into him. One of my hands slithered up the front of his shirt the other, tangled in his hair. His hands began at the bottom of my dress, slowly going up and gently, he lifted it over my head then he began sucking on my neck as I wrapped my legs around his waist, my moaning beginning to turn into screams of dark bliss.  
I knew that a hickey was forming and I couldn t stop myself from beginning the horrible lust. I looked down at his neck, my eyes turning into their natural color. I wanted so badly to sink my teeth into his neck, to feel his blood down my throat and his heart beat slow Violently, I pushed him away. He looked at me, surprised then looked at my clothe less state and looked down.  
Kairi Forgive me? The truth was, if not for my horrible state, I would have jumped on him and let him fuck me so hard. But the beast inside of me would never let him get that close without killing him. I waved goodbye and woke up, the sun blinding me. I sighed and looked next to me, expecting him to be beside me. Unfortunately he wasn t and I tried to carry on with my day. Grabbing my stuff, I found it a LOT harder to forget that dream, no matter how hard I tried. Just the thought was making me want to screw some random guy. Focus, Kairi, FOCUS. I was going to go look for an apartment. It took me three hours of getting lost and visiting other places when I finally found the greatest place on earth for me. It was a one bedroom apartment, easy access to the town and easy to get back. I returned to the manager and began to sign in for this apartment. As I begun, I had the peculiar feeling that someone was watching me very intensely. I turned face to face into Loren. The most I wanted to do was turn away and hope to god he didn t recognize me. Then I thought about it. It was MY dream. The way his eyes were on mine though, made my confidence shatter.  
I looked down briefly and saw that he had a hard on. Part of me wanted to laugh while another part of me wanted to run. Cleverly, I turned my body around and smiled at the attendant, taking my key. He looked down at the sheet. Hope you enjoy it here, Kairi. With that, he turned a heel and left while I began the long ass journey up the stairs, being followed by a human boy. About the second flight, he caught up to me even though I was doing vampire speed. I felt someone tackle me and I ended up in a rather awkward position with Loren on top of me. And most importantly, his lips were three centimeters from mine.  
What? I asked a little annoyed but my eyes were focused on his lips. Slowly, my eyes bored into his and I was lost. My breath was taken to a far away destination. It was just him and his eyes. He broke the gaze and got up. I almost protested but thought better of it and got up myself. He began.  
About last night I sighed and cut him off.  
Last night didn t happen! You are a figment of my imagination! I had a dream. I woke up. Okay? It never happened! He smiled a bit and reached out to touch my cheek. I leaned my head against his hand, knowing this was wrong and that I should just go upstairs. He began staring at my neck and flipped my hair over my shoulder. To my surprise, his smile brightened and he kissed my forehead. My heart stopped and I looked at him, curiously.  
Honey, you have a hickey on your neck. I turned from him, grabbed my suitcase and ran the rest of the way, to go check it out. He of course has to be lying. I looked in the mirror and as clear as day, my first hickey reflected back. I began to think. He kept up with me when I was running my full pace. His eyes were like mine, jade I shook my head. Kairi, you re just overreacting keep yourself calm. Have some sleep. But even as I laid down, he ran through my head. With a sigh, I closed my eyes and all I could see was him. I didn t understand and I didn t WANT to understand. Something inside of me stirred and, as nightfall came, I was out like a light against my body s protests and wishes with a promise that tomorrow would be better. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Lost Into A Beast

At the first beep of the blaring and consistent noise, my heart jumped. I felt rays of yellow attacking me. Blurry eyed, I rolled over to see another glare. With a sigh, my eyes fluttered and noticed my green flashing alarm clock, pounding the time five o clock into my already exhausted brain. Engrossed, I drifted from my bed to the mirror, moving my hair out of my face and peered into my reflection. All I saw was a pale girl with her dark jade eyes peering out from behind her black hair. A smile played on this girls lips as she continued her desire of living. I was starting into my fourth week of living in this god forsaken town. Tying my hair back and staring at the new girl in town, I realized she was glowing. She s happy. I shook my head into reality, not wanting the day to begin. As I left the joyful filled pastel colored room, I began to attune into thinking about him, the stupid bitch I am.  
Throughout the day, I had random images flash through my mind, mainly of Loren. The thought of his body against mine was enough to make my mind melt. It seemed like the perfect dream. Then, I was lying down on a bed, him on top of me and his clothes inches from the bed and mine underneath his. I had always imagined him like this, with his supreme hotness affecting my ability to think. Then, like any memory of my mother, it vanished into oblivion. The feature of my day happened to be like that, of random visions appearing and disappearing into my memory. Of course, it never happened while I gathered orders or passed out food. If you haven t noticed, I m a waitress. As the day continued to drag on, I could feel myself beginning to starve. By the final stroke of the clock, I was tired and starving, in a bad mood and unable to keep myself from pushing my boss up against a wall and draining him for all he s got, in two ways, the money way and the blood way not the inject a baby into me way. My walk was slow, my mind slipping away to the wanting of death to the people. As I walked in the door, I tried to figure out why he was on my mind as much as he was. My decision, regardless if he was on my mind, I would just have to get him off my mind. How would I do this crime? Simple, I would go to the bar. I smiled, just to think of how much I m like my mother. But, of course that was a goddamn lie. Without any more procrastinating, I got ready for my first night out. An hour later, I arrived at the bar in three-inch heels that complemented my legs well. Further up my legs, a very short black skirt shimmered in the light. It barely covered my ass from in behind. Still further up, a skin tight but silky halter top that looks like it could have been painted onto my body, clung onto my sexy curves. My hair stood straight, making my boobs look bigger if that would be possible. It was apparent that people were already staring. Self-consciously, I walked toward the bar. The bar tender was talking to this other lad when I sat down. Briefly, they turned their attention turned to me and he smiled a creepy pedophile smile. The guy sitting in front of him looked me up and down and back again. Then, they returned their attention to each other. After a moment, the bar tender came up to me.  
What can I get you sweetie? Most of me wanted to shiver or puke, not sure which. This part of me just smiled though and kept it there. I flipped my hair back with confidence.  
Whatever you recommend. I smiled slyly. He seemed taken back but his flirty smile returned.  
It s on the house sweet cheeks. He turned his back to me and my attention drifted to the music. Rock music, not really my favorite but hell, it was something. A few moments of scouting the area which consisted of couples dancing or talking, my attention returned and my drink was sitting in front of me. Carefully, I took a sip. To hell with being responsible. I drained it in under three seconds, regretting that choice. My head began buzzing. I didn t think that drinking would affect me this quickly. I needed to get the hell out of this place I thought as I walked by. Someone shoved me and I landed on this guys lap, legs on either side of him and my boobs directly at eye level for him. I didn t want to move but I began backing up off his lap. He smiled and put his hands on my ass, leaned forward and kissed me hard but passionately on the lips. I thought for a brief moment and shrugged. Why not? It s not like it means anything. I began kissing back and rubbing his arms, dragging my nails across his skin. I felt him shiver and lift me up. Holding onto him for dear life, I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He seemed amused by my actions and kissed me again, both of his hands on my lower back, slowly lifting my shirt.  
Briefly, he stopped and lowered me down, sucking on my neck. I figured it was because all the people were in the way. Or maybe he just found my neck fascinating and wanted to add another hickey to my neck. My bit my tongue, trying not to seem like what I was, sadly, a virgin as he started up the stairs. When we reached the top, he lifted me up so his nose was in the crest of my breasts. Gently, he laid me down on the bed and I lifted off his shirt and tore off his pants. His underwear was on the floor in seconds, thanks to him. I continued kissing him as he untied my halter and peeled it off in slow motion. His lips left mine and he began nibbling in between them. I felt his teeth unclip my bra as one of his hands moved up from my ass to my boobs, sliding it off slightly and his other hand slipped off my thong. I felt him grope me, squeezing my breasts with all his grip. I moaned loudly, not wanting it to stop. He smiled and again, continued with his fascination of my breasts and shoulders. I dug my fingernails into his scalp and he forced himself into me. I gasped at the sudden entrance, as he did it again. I bit my lip, the pain becoming annoying. Apparently, the more I screamed the more he was turned on for he started going faster and faster and faster as my screams got louder. The more he forced himself into me, the more I enjoyed it. He tortured me with his sweetness of pleasing me. When he finally was unable to continue humping me, I turned him over, a smirk on my face. He gave me a puzzled look as I began sucking his neck. His pulse throbbing under my lips, my eyes turned red and I sunk my teeth deep into him. After what seemed hours of drinking, I finally got up, got dressed and left.  
Being as quiet as possible into the apartment, I entered mine. Slowly, I turned the handle and checked the hall, hoping I hadn t woken anyone up with the squeaky door. Silently, I closed it once I was inside and turned around only to have Loren s face right in mine. I jumped and sighed, deciding that it was just Loren and his unnaturally sexiness. Wait, how d he get in here? Ugh, maybe I m just too tired to comprehend. His eyes looked into mine coldly.  
Hello Kairi. He said sternly. His hands were balled into fists and those once cold eyes were now slits. I sighed.  
Morning Loren. I smiled at him. He glared and I gulped. I waited up for you and you never came. He began on this gibberish rampage that I didn t understand. I followed him around my apartment, him turning to me every five seconds and wagging a finger in my face. With a sigh, I got fed up with his ranting.  
It s my life and I ll live it how I want. I just broke the no talking while a guys pissed off with you and I just didn t care. His mouth went into a straight line and he opened the door, letting himself out. With a sigh, I sat down at the kitchen to find chocolate with a your secret admirer card on top of the box. I was tired and I was pissed off now. That fucking asshole. What is he trying to do? Play my feelings? Set me up with a guy named George who thinks I m hot and is as ugly as the bartender? Idiot!  
Throwing it in the trash, I sat on the bed and sleep consumed me even though I had a bizarre feeling that I was being watched.

AUTHOURS NOTE: sorry guys, I know it sucks. But I couldn t think but felt like writing. 


	5. What I Wish I Had Lorens POV this time

An Angel in My Hell

I woke from my dream, panting. I was in a hole, dad was saving me, my mother glaring at me. I tried to familiarize myself with everything but I couldn't seem to. Nothing looked familiar. The blanket touched my bare skin and I felt a warmth elaborating into my skin. Slowly, I looked at the person next to me and smiled. Her long hair was tangled in my fingers, her hand once upon my chest and breasts showing from underneath the blanket. I leaned back down briefly, watching her for a moment. I kissed her shoulder, feeling the silk of her skin on my lips, her flesh underneath my fingers as I rubbed her. The natural feeling of her made me sweat bullets. Realizing it was nine, I hurried out of bed to pull the shirt I had left on the floor and the jeans that were on the chair. They smelled strongly of her which made me smile.

I watched her steady breathing, they way her hair moved as she snored softly. I resisted the urge to ram myself into her, recalling a few of the things we did to each other the night before just for her to wake up and do it all over again. But, if Headquarters knew I was with her, knew what she was… I shuddered at the thought. With a sigh, I picked my stuff up and walked as quietly as I could out the door, closing it slowly.

Walking thirty seven blocks to the 'magic door', I whispered the password to reveal a huge building with wildlife all around. A natural park of nothing unnatural but scattered benches all over the place caught my attention. This, was home.

Recognizing a brown haired, brown eyed, tall beautiful creature reading a book, I smiled. I walked over to her, a flash in my eye as I put one arm on the tree she was sitting in front of and the other dangling at my side. She looked up, not impressed.

"Hey babe, you miss me?" She stared at me before returning to her book.

"Wished you would have been gone forever, actually."

I chuckled. After a few more minutes to get her to talk more she turned to me.

"I could talk to you all day but the fact is" she yawned "I woke up early and, I'm really sleepy." Without another word, she left.

With a sigh, I entered a room with suits of armour standing against any side. The council sat in the front. I walked the straight but narrow path to the front, bowing before them.

"Where have you been?" the one in the middle asked. AKA my father, Caine McDaryn. I shrugged.

"Out to local bars, dusting anything I could. The usual." It wasn't really lying. I did do my best and I only held back the fact that I fucked my non-official fucking partner. The council gave me a dirty look and on the left side, Father Devon glared at me.

"Loren, you liar!" as father said something. I shook my head, thinking he said Kairi's name… Couldn't be. I'm just going insane.

"Loren, thirty five thousand people died because you disappeared off the face of the earth. As punishment, you are to go to your room and stay there for a week." I nodded, and bowed once again, turning to leave. Rushing through the crowds was the only thing I could do and I was going to damn well do it. As I made my way through a few halls, I dodged out of sight, in between two whores. They stopped him, smiling. He tried to run past but they followed him.

"Hi Loren, where have you been most of the night? Me and Ka were so afraid you wouldn't sneak in." The pair of them giggled and I was SO not in the mood for this. Smiling politely, I passed them and slammed my door in their face.

Normally, I would have flirted. But my exhaustion flooded through my body. I collapsed on the bed with thoughts of Adelaide. But my thoughts diverged to Kairi. My beautiful Kairi. And I fell asleep, only thinking of her and my dreams were good.


	6. Chp6: Did I Just Die and See My Angel?

The front hallway was dark except for the middle desk where, usually in meetings, the leader sat. A small light showed papers scattered all around a figure sitting in the front. The figure is probably me.

"The days' events passed as for seen. The boy, mainly my son, screwed up yet again. What is in that boys mind? He must get it from his mother." The thought of Kryvalza made he shudder. Her straight, long, red hair and her cold stares illuminated behind her milk chocolate eyes.

The fact that she wore her black makeup was the reason. Or perhaps it was the way her dresses clung to her curves. Either way, I got her pregnant before I realized what she was. Outraged, father kept her locked up and made me marry Myra, my wife. She's pretty but other than lust, I don't like her.

Kryvalza, after months of being locked up, became insane. She attacked the child inside of her. After making her give birth, I staked her and watched her body crumple. And now, my son is fucking my daughter. I zoned into a memory, remembering him pinning her, his tongue licking her as she kept thrusting forward, not caring if his dick was in or not. Her moan was what kept him going as he buried his face in between her legs, her long hair covering enough so I couldn't see his hands. It was as if I was looking into the past as her mother and I made love.

I leaned back into my favourite memory, her eyes cold but caring, her fangs grazing against my tongue. When those canines sunk into my dick, I remember feeling frozen with bliss. The energy between her and I as we settled Those perfect lips kissing up to mine and down my jaw. As she began nibbling my ear, my opportunity was there. I thrust deeply into her and she moaned my name. At that moment, my life could have been complete with my Ceara.

I zoned back and hit myself. _Idiot, she wasn't yours and you doomed her to hell after she told you she loved you so she'll never BE yours._ With a sigh, I left one last note: break the news to Loren that he just slept with his half-sister before I retired for the evening.


	7. Chapter 7

Life Gives You Blood so Let Me have a Taste

The sun decided to blind me as my alarm blared. I snuggled deeper into the blankets, inhaling Loren s familiar scent. Ah, Loren. I opened my eyes, expecting to see his body next to mine, that light brown hair tangled ever so slightly and just a little ready to be played with. Instead, I realized that I was naked in my bed by myself. With a sigh, I forced myself into a sitting position, feeling the head rush. Standing up, I rushed to the bathroom as a mixture of bile and blood rushed past my lips. With a groan, I leaned back on the porcelain, thinking what had just happened.  
Creeping into the living room, I picked up the phone and pressed the number into the keypad. The irritation of my co-workers voice rung through my head.  
Le Cr me de Gateau, Loretta speaking. Gasping for breath as the thought of being pregnant occurred to me, I thought about what to say. Hey Loretta, my voice sounded strange and raspy. Could you tell Kevin that Kairi can t come in today? Loretta said yeah as she hung up.  
With my new time off, I picked up a phone book, only to have a picture of my mother with a man I ve never seen before.  
Her black hair was tied up and the knot at the back held her dress up. One arm was wrapped around the boys neck and she was in the middle of a moan as his lips were on her neck.  
The boy was quite the looker. Tall, black hair that shone brilliantly in the light of this photo. He had one hand groping her breast, the other I couldn t see. The shot looked like it was homecoming, mainly because he was wearing a tuxedo and the background looked a little homecomie. Before I put it back down, something caught my eye. After closer examination, I nodded. Two little red lines were forming from her neck. I smiled a little as I turned it over and read it in his writing.  
The night I made my sacrifice. The love of my baby was for greater. My Ceara. One name came to mind: Nick Williams.  
Well, fate decided for me. Today I was going to learn more from my mother. Grabbing her book, I flipped through many of her pages. Each of them said the same name. Matilda. The address was printed neatly in her journal. Frantically searching through the office drawer, I found a notebook and a pen. I flew down the stairs soon as I put on some clothes. A pull feeling encouraged me to continue with my adventure. And that s exactly what I m doing to do.

A long, winding path led to a single level, huge roomed house clouded by trees. A porch surrounded the perimeter of the house. In all my amazement, I never once noticed a short, witchy figure staring at me. Both her eyes and hair were fading and it was obvious she had not fed for a long while. Her hair was almost grey and her eyes were black. She gestured me to come inside which, gratefully, I did. Once inside, she asked if I would like some tea. I smiled and said please. She laughed.  
Twenty years and you never loose your thirst or politeness, do you Ceara? She continued chuckling and I shook my head. I m not Ceara. She gave me a weird look.  
Well then, who are you? I m Matilda, she growled, as she said the next bit, and what happened to the child I got to treat like a daughter? I stared down.  
My name is Kairi Jones, miss. Ceara was my mother. I don t know some details but it happened fifteen years ago. She had just gotten me to sleep and I began hearing voices. She was talking to someone and I heard a lot of thudding. Then silence which was broken by my mom screaming I love you too. Then, silence. When I thought it was over, I snuck downstairs. A shadow turned my way and I saw her, lying on the floor. A dusty figure, Matilda tried forming words as she stared at me astonished. Finally, the old woman began hitting things, sobbing.  
I DON T WANT TO DIE! she cried repeatedly. I climbed to my feet and hugged her, whispering sh and trying to tell her she wasn t going to die. Matilda nodded and, when she calmed down again, she began speaking.  
Kairi, you must sneak into the hunters society and kill the leader. We were sitting on the couch at this point.  
He ll kill you if you don t and you re needed for the ultimate sacrifice. I gave her a confused look but thought better than to ask. After all, she was a lonely, old vampire. A thought occurred to me.  
Matilda, how d you become a vampire? Her eyes glistened as she began to think. Dragging on fingernail across her bony arm, a sickly sweet toxic aroma clung around me.  
How about I show you? Gracefully, I sunk my teeth into her arm and the memory began.

It was mid-eighteen hundreds by the buildings ceiling and I could feel myself tighten and a moan escape my lips. I looked down to see a young lad licking up my chest and returning his lips to mine as he re-entered himself into me. I moaned in delight though, my voice was hoarse and my eyes were drooping from this activity that went on all night. He finally rolled off of me and pulled my aching body into his.  
I felt him kiss my forehead before stroking my silky, long, dark brown hair. Like a love struck girl, I stared into his face and he chuckled to himself lightly.  
God, I love you Matilda. The moment he said that, my heart skipped a beat. My other self took over as I straddled him, his stormy blue eyes staring into my jade green ones.  
Michael, prove you love me. He smiled and flipped me over, beginning to kiss down my jaw line and he nuzzled my neck.  
Do you truly want this? I thought for a moment. No one here would care, even father. I dug my nails into his back for my answer and waited as he slowly sunk his teeth into me, my gift of eternal life.  
At first, it didn t seem like anything was happening. Then my eyelids betrayed me. My last image was of my Michael opening his veins, then my world went black.  
I woke up in a carriage leaving home and, to my dismay, someone s eyes on me. He kissed my cheek as my eyes fluttered open. My love was sitting across from me and his other hand was on my leg. I smiled and he pulled me into his lap, kissing me all over. We were together for two centuries, before my world ended.  
We sat in silence as he stroked my slowly growing belly in the living room of our new home, only leaving to restock on blood supply. The door burst open and Michael jumped in front of me. It was him they were after though. They tied me down as they forced him against the wall. That s when they poured the elixir over him. I watched as he burned up, listened to his screams and his last sentence. They forced some of the liquid but I spat it out. They let me go and got out of my house. For years, I waited for someone to get revenge.

The memory faded out and I pulled my teeth out of her arm, my panting increased as rage set in. The bastards. Without thinking, Matilda smiled at me.  
So Kairi, do you have a lover? It was then that I began spilling my heart out. About how Loren and I met. The stalking. Finding out he loved me. And now, the disappearance. She seemed confused as I began rambling and she just hugged me as my words turned to dramatic sobs. I stopped after a while and my eyes began to droop. She helped me up and walked me to the door.  
Get your rest Kairi and we ll see you tomorrow. I smiled.  
Thank you. See you later, grandma. I began my journey home, imagining the look on her face for the rest of the day. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: What Happens When You Screw Up?

~Caine's POV~

I awaited outside, not sure what to expect. I probably expected Loren to sense my presence and open the door the way he used to when he was little. I smiled, remembering his shocked look as he rushed to the door, let me in and screamed daddy. Gently, I knocked the door.

"Don't shit on the doorway." His arrogant voice grumbled through the door. Gradually, I opened the door to reveal a small room with dirty clothes all over the floor and a laundry basket overflowing. A dresser's drawers were all open as well as a small window. Finally, my eyes grazed down the double bed to find a teenage boy with short, brown hair and a tan. It was like watching me fight my own father.

"Hey," I called, unsure if he'd hear me.

"Fuck off, wanker." I smiled and nodded. My son, the comedian. I sat down in front of him and he rolled over.

"We have to talk." Loren scoffed and he pretended to be involved with the wall.

"About?" I felt my anger rise and I badly wanted to say YOU KNOW. Of course, he'd give me attitude and that wouldn't be good.

"A beautiful raven haired girl with jade green eyes named Kairi." He bolted up like I had just told him he was late for a party. He stared long and hard at me.

"You know about my affair? Dad, that's sooo uncool. They're NONE of your business!" I shook my head.

"Loren, you ARE my business." Loren slumped back, mad.

"Why are we bringing her up?" I got up ad sighed, thinking of how to phrase this.

"Just listen." I began pacing back and forth, planning out every word. Loren began snickering.

"Tell me before one of us dies." I gave him a dirty look and referred back to other conversations. I told him about Ceara and having to kill her. So hopefully, he'd remember.

"I knew her mother." His once smirk froze and he leaned forward, his eyes keen to learn. I waited for him to ask which, unfortunately, he did.

"Go on. I've been looking for information on her forever and you have insight." I sat down on the dresser.

"Her mothers name was Ceara… MY lover." Loren looked down, his breathing beginning to get heavy as he figured it out. He put his face in his in his hands as if not wanting to believe it.

"My sister…" He stated quietly. "You're telling me she's my sister." He rushed out of the room and I followed him as he went out the door. Adelaide stopped him and he hit her over and over, tears flowing. She gave a confused look when he left and I knew I had explaining to do… Just not now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Over the course of a week, Matilda and I became closely acquainted. It was as if my word of her being my grandma was fate. She smiled at me and rushed me inside.  
"Good to see you, Kairi." I smiled and gave her a hug. She hugged me back and I looked over her shoulder. Confusion struck my face as I glanced at the coffee table after scanning the room. She pulled me down, facing crystals, candles and a red square table cloth. Matilda sat down across the table, a minor knife and goblet in her hands. "What are we doing?" I asked, ignoring the sting from the cut as she place my hand over the goblet.  
"Contacting your mother." I gave her a strange look. She sighed and leaned forward slightly.  
"You want to know more.. We can put her in your body but, if you die, she dies...She'll control your body when your asleep and when you wake up, you'll have her memories. Now, we need your blood and then, soon as I stop talking, pour your blood over the crystals. Once the blood is absorbed, crush them!" I nodded at the seance-like idea. As soon as the goblet was full, Matilda took my hands in hers.  
"Audit? Spiritus forum cognoscere pacis. Electio est tibi Ceara. Te Clamamus. Enter mundi fidem veri quoad aetas. Agitedum" Instinctively, I knocked the glass over, my eyes widening as the substance was sucked into the crystal like a napkin. My hand made contact with the first crystal and it felt like a whoosh of air as I continued slamming my fist on the others and watch them shatter like glass. It felt like air gathered around me as I smashed the last few and, as the last one scattered into a million pieces, it felt like a big rock hit me. Then, I blacked out.

When I awoke, I found myself sitting up and Matilda baking.  
"Did it work?" I asked meekly. She nodded.  
"You've been out for three days." My mouth gaped open as Matilda smirked.  
"Ceara and I have had a long discussion about you breaking in. She believes that Loren will lead you to the hunters. But, she wants an hour to visit someone." I gave a weird look and began to get off my chair. She grabbed myy arm.  
"For the sake of your mother, move in. She's maddened and needs to talk to me. So by default, you're to stay and move in." I tried to hide my smile as I gathered myself and skipped out there, happy as can be to finally get to know my mother again.

As I walked through the doorway, the picture I had still clung to the wall, the blood a little bit more noticable now. I flaunted over to the portrait, a little confused. Focusing in my mind, I heard my moms voice. I guess that makes me slightly insane.  
Mom, who is he?  
Nick... Isn't he hot? Too bad he's full of asshole. I smiled and nodded, turning my back to the door as I packed. A familar figure caught my peripheral vision and I turned to see Loren standing there. My heart began flooding as tears began flooding. He came in and stopped, barely two inches from me.  
"We need to talk." I felt rage curl inside of me.  
"Oh so now you think you own me? What was I, just a random girl you wanted so badly that you tracked her down and down again? Am I just a hookup? I wake up, expecting to see your face and then I thought I was going crazy but..." my sobs began and I turned hysterical. He held me in his arms, kissing my tears away.  
"W-what a-am I to-to you?" He put his hand on my cheek and his lips came crashing down on mine. He continued to hold me close to him as he shook his head.  
"Kairi... You weren't a hookup... which is why we need to talk. Are you okay with talking?" He looked into my eyes, his beautiful, sparkly eyes. I sighed and shook my head. This wasn't the time or place.  
God, just invite him to Matilda's. She'll love to meet the son of Caine. The voice of my mother rung in my head and I nodded. And he began. I put my finger to his lips and shook my head.  
"Go to Matilda's. It's on the outskirts of town, has forest all over the place and a large deck. Hard to miss the driveway. Be there at six." I heard my mothers cackle as his face looked pained but nod. And, with a smile, I finished packing my bag in under thirty seconds, skipping away from the scene with a giggle in my heart. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 My eyes fluttered as I lay in an unfamiliar bed. Dreams haunted me as visions of three children surrouned me. A boy had held me, reminding me that I was his. And Loren's eyes were bored into mine. My heart raced as I realized these were her memories. With a sigh, I got up only for a voice to echo in my head.  
Up... Get up, Kairi. Loren's coming in three hours. Ceara's voice rung through my mind and I began jumping up and down like a typical teenage girl who just got asked out by the cutest guy in high school. Clothes surrounded me as I heard my mother's laugh. After an hour of searching, I chose a short black skirt with a slit on the side and fishnet leggings. My hands folded in my lap with lacy black fingerless gloves covering them. A black shirt that slanted down and exposed my shoulder had a creepy, slimey skull on the front, smiling at everyone he came across.  
I sat on the counter as I used black eye makeup. Unfortunately, it made my eyes seem sullen. Black lipstick finished my dead to the world look and I smirked as I re-entered my room.  
My eyes flashed to the dresser and I giggled as I chose a few pieces of jewlery. A vampire bitten chocker with three "droplets of blood" wrapped around my neck while a glow in the dark blood red braclet hugged my wrist. Two more skulls dangled down from my ears. I left my hair the way it was, long and straight. While checking myself in the mirror, I heard my moms whistle and say damn. I giggled and went downstairs. Matilda knew he was coming and was busy in the kitchen. I showed off and she smiled.  
"Beautiful. Just beautiful." I smiled and sat on the couch, waiting for six to arrive. Matilda had just put the food in the oven when the doorbell finally went off. I jarred it open to reveal Loren and all his hotness in skin tight jeans and a skull tee. He took me in, muttering damn with a gulp. He pulled me into his arms and began kissing down my neck, sucking on my weak spot that the choker was a little lower. I let out a small moan and he smirked. We heard a cough from behind. Matilda offered her hand to Loren.  
We wasted time talking to Matilda while we waited for dinner to finish. She was fascinated as he how we met. It was kind of like discussing your best friend to your boyfriend... Just a little more awkward. Finally the timer went off and she went to go get our food. I was about to get up to help her when Loren pulled me down under him. He stared into my eyes.  
"Don't hate me." I noticed this compromising position we were in and i shook my head.  
"Why would I-" I heard Matilda scream. Using vampire strength, I pushed Loren off of me and ran into the kitchen. A man hovered over her, pinning her down. She screamed, struggling as he poured some yellow liquid. She screamed ever louder and I saw her skin bubbling like acid. The whole room smelt of decay and I had to cover my nose to keep myself from gagging. She looked at me and I saw the once beautiful shine in her eyes go out. Tears formed as I tried to get near her but before I even moved, I felt a knife go through me. Her body was ashes and I turned to see Loren before I passed out. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

~Loren's POV~ Kairi landed in my arms and I hung onto her tight. All I wanted to do was comfort her when she woke up. Glancing at Adam, my partner in crime, I nodded and picked her up, wedding style.  
The floorboards creaked as I walked down the hallway, staring at the white, seven foot high ceilings. As I exited, I gestured towards the driver or, my father.  
Kairi was settled in the car next to me, her head resting on my shoulder. My eyes watched her sleep. this is wrong, Loren. You CAN'T love her. My father caught my eye.  
"How's Adelaide?" My eyes never left Kairi as I looked down.  
"Left me after I hit her... She was having an affair." Once Adam turned up, we left. The car ride was silent but short due to the fact my concentration was on Kairi. We pulled over and I lifted her out of the car.  
The dungeon was small and grey and dismal. I rested her on the bed, trying her feet and hands to the wall like we had been instructed to do since I was in training. She sighed and I found myself smiling as I kissed her forehead. Leaving her to her sleep, I closed the door, finding it unfair. Tears kissed my face and I hid behind my hair, ashamed. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Tweleve

I woke up to my head banging against a cold, hard stone wall. Bolting up in my bed, my eyes graced across the cold stone yet, grey and welcoming cell. The door had bars in a small section near the top. A cough from the opposite side of the wall took my attention and I froze.  
The murderer of my mother sat across in a chair, looking expectant. My witty reaction came and I layed back down. After a few moments of neither of us moving, I sighed.  
"If you're here to kill me, quit being a dumbass and kill me." I heard a chair screech against the stone floor. Half a second later, the cot I lay on felt uneven. He moved the hair out of my face.  
"You can't hate me forever, Kairi." His voice was quiet yet soothing. Caine, my mother answered for me as I searched deep into my mind in an attempt to figure out how he knew my name. Pretending I still had no idea who he was, I sat up.  
"Watch. Why'd you do it anyway? She refuse you?" He shook his head and sorted his words carefully. I waited a little unpatient as he looked into space. Finally, he started.  
"Ceara was... Amazing." I cut him off.  
"If you're going to repeat the funeral words, don't! I had to live with that sappy crap and wish everyone was dead." He gave me a look that told me I was being a brat.  
"I wasn't! She came to town and..." He looked back into space and laughed at a memory. "I was dating this slut. Let's just say..." another pause as he figured out his wording. "Your mother caught my eye." He got up and stood like he was reinacting the scene.  
"I fell in love with her the first time she threatened Mary. She was... Just amazing. When in math class and I forgot my book... It wasn't on purpose.." Ha, I knew that one! my mother's voice rang in my head. I shook my head and refocused on Caine. He scoffed. "I wanted to see.. I don't know.. Feel, maybe, if she liked me too. And when my leg touched hers, when she looked in my eyes... All I could think of was her. It was like.. Like some magical force was telling me she was mine." He sighed and looked around, like he expected he was still at the school. "We were playing this game and... That was... I mean, she became pregnant with you and... Every time I touched her at all, I fell deeper for her. But, I'll never learn what she felt." He sighed and sat back down. That's what you think, Ceara's voice rang through. Shut up mom. Five more minutes... I want to know more. She sighed but said fine and shut up.  
"Why'd you take pity?" Caine's head shot up and I saw why mom thought he was good looking. He shook his head.  
"I didn't. You suffered from being an orphan. But it was the only thing I could do since my father wouldn't want a girl, especially a half breed, to run this. So, when Kryvalska had Loren, dad was dead and I could do what I bloody well wanted. Since you're back... You can fight Loren for it."  
I shook my head, unsure of what to do. Wait, what'd he say? My head shot up.  
"What do you mean when Kryvalska had Loren?" He sighed and his arms swung out in front of him.  
"Kairi... Loren's your half brother." Tears began streaming down my face as I thought of Loren. No wonder he was acting so weird. Minutes passed and I finally had to say something.  
"FUCK!" 


	13. Chapter 13

I hate to inform you of this but I'm deleting my current account and rewriting everything ever wrote.


End file.
